


One Hot Minute

by Iceshillendrig



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, I just made that up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spice play, woojoong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: "Oh wow, this shit is so spicy," Seonghwa says, tears and nose dripping from the overwhelming heat in his mouth as he shovels in more noodles, "I love it.""Right? It's really good." Yunho replies after swallowing. They found a new brand of ramyun that was much more spicier than the usual buldak noodles Wooyoung shopped for.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	One Hot Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Ate spicy noodles at 3am and thought about getting cock in my mouth to quell the burn
> 
> it took me a while to entertain the idea

Seonghwa loved food. It was great being able to eat and experience many unique and delicious flavors. He made sure to exercise well to balance out his bottomless appetite.

Yunho shared the same sentiment, and occasionally at late nights when they had no schedule, they managed to snack on alot of things through gaming sessions or movies.

"Oh wow, this shit is so spicy," Seonghwa curses, tears and nose dripping from the overwhelming heat in his mouth as he shovels in more noodles, "I love it."

"Right? It's really good." Yunho replies after swallowing. They found a new brand of ramyun that was much more spicier than the usual buldak noodles Wooyoung bought on his grocery run for the week. 

The younger seemed pretty unfazed, not even a bead of sweat on his forehead as he slurped on the soup, sighing contently once had his fill.

"I'm gonna marry this brand." Yunho jokes, rubbing on his tummy signifying fullness.

"I'd stick my dick in this if I could." Seonghwa comments as he finishes his own bowl as well, not noticing the way Yunho chokes on his spit.

They've all seen that rotisserie chicken meme. It was pretty funny, and the expression to fuck a food so good had become regularly used in a dorm with eight men.

(Seonghwa in return showed them a minion talking about not having google, which only him and Hongjoong laughed at.)

The only problem now was that maybe Yunho kinda had this attraction to the eldest.

And no one could blame him, Seonghwa was hot. Especially when he's all sweaty or his hair was styled wetly.

Plus the openness the entire group had fooling around with each other just didn't help. Some even respectful enough to ask permission to watch. 

That's when he got the best and worst idea ever.

"You can, by the way." Yunho tries, mouth drying when Seonghwa looks at him with a perplexed face.

"Yunho, it was a joke. We eat on these things and I wash them too." The older gestures to the ceramic bowls they used.

"Well, it's not necessarily-" Yunho scrubs at his face pathetically, knows he's already blushing before he could even explain himself, "Can I just show you?"

Understanding seems to dawn at Seonghwa, the atmosphere around them shifting from casual and lighthearted into something more akin to desire as he leans back on two hands on the wooden floor.

Seonghwa nods, and that's Yunho's cue to approach the older, settling both of his legs so he could hover over Seonghwa.

Seonghwa puts his hands around the younger's waist as Yunho cups his face to kiss him, hungry and quick despite the meal they had just had. The older groans at the plush lips assaulting his mouth. 

Yunho doesn't waste time to get his point across as he let's his tongue lick at the older's lower lip, access being granted immediately as he sucks at the wet muscle greedily, confirming his theory. 

Seonghwa's tongue was still spicy from the soup, much hotter than usual as they retract from the kiss with orangish strings of saliva attached to them. 

"Spicy right?" Yunho asks, sounding much more affected as Seonghwa stares up at him with those shining dark orbs that seemed to get clouded with lust each passing second. 

"Like, in a literal sense, yes. Those noodles are amazing." Seonghwa manages as he gulps for air, feeling weak tasting the capsaicin again as his hair stick to his forehead. 

Yunho gives him that dreamy eyed stare, as his whispers in a deep voice, "Then come stick your dick in it."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yunho thinks this was a great idea as Seonghwa pulls on his hair harshly, using his throat just to chase his own pleasure as he fucks into his mouth with reckless abandon. 

The idea was great, the capsaicin leftover and the slick, velvety walls of Yunho's mouth made a painfully delicious combination as Seonghwa thrusts his cock deep and fast inside the younger's mouth, moaning whenever the head bumps the back of his throat. 

Yunho's hands rake at the smooth wooden floor tightly, trying to catch a grip as to stay still. He loves it, the flavor of his hyung's thick length and the spiciness lingering in his taste buds felt heavenly as he feels Seonghwa practically tear his scalp with how hard he clutches his hair. 

"Fuck, Yunho, you take me so well." Seonghwa speaks up as he feels Yunho swallow around him, lack of gag reflex turning him on as he feels heat reside at his abdomen, orgasm impending. "Fuck I'm about to cum." 

Yunho just hums around the intruding prick before saltiness coats his tongue, swallowing the load willingly as he suckles on the tip to coax more out. 

He knows that everyone loves his cheeks, always so round and fluffy. That's why the members love pumping semen inside it. 

Seonghwa falls on shaky knees, Yunho supporting him downwards as they kiss again, the spiciness have began diminishing as the older's cum had washed it away from the younger's tongue. 

"Pants off." Seonghwa utters as he situates Yunho to lie his back towards his chest, helps pull out the large cock as the latter whimpers from his hyung's dry fist. 

He kisses Yunho as he lazily strokes him from base to tip, a hand going under his shirt to tease a perked nipple. A few minutes later and just like that, Yunho cums all over himself. 

"We should do this again." Seonghwa comments, grimacing at the thought of laundry duty when Yunho uses his shirt to wipe their now softened cocks with. 

"With the whole food stuff?" Yunho comments as he pulls on his underwear, standing up and helping the older up as well. 

"Yeah." Seonghwa replies while dusting imaginary dirt from his butt seating on the floor. "Wanna choke on your cock while my tongue burns next time too." 

Yunho giggles at the thought as they kiss again, less desperate but with the same affectionate fervor. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

They finally close the door and sink to the floor as they catch their breath, witnessing the entire exchange Yunho and Seonghwa had. 

"Next time buy an entire box of those noodles and use my card." Hongjoong huffs out as he wipes his messy hand on his shorts, knowing it pisses the eldest off. 

"You got it." Wooyoung thunks his head on Hongjoong's, still tired from their orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia'd RHCP songs for the title and alot of them are so shitposty out of context
> 
> With all that aside, thanks for reading!


End file.
